fatherhood
by TheWolf
Summary: lady and gents. time to read things that u'd never thought of logan doing. don't worry nothing bad. i'd never to that to wolvie.


Author: Marie

Author: TheWolf 

**Type: Drama**

**Rated: PG-13 for some cursing but not that bad of cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But Cole and Willow are mine oh and the Mom. I am not getting paid for writing this story, so please don't sue. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Authors note: ** Logan reading to himself.**

** **

** **

**Fatherhood**

**By: TheWolf**

****

**Logan was sitting in the living room of the mansion with a beer in one hand and enjoying a hockey game that was on TV. When the doorbell rang. But nobody went to get it.**

** **

**"Sheesh. Am I the only one that can get the door?" complained Logan**

** **

**Logan opened the door to find that no one was standing there but he could smell them. But then Logan looked down. There on the front steps was a basket. He bent down to see what it was.**

** **

**"Holy shit." Said Logan looking straight into two pair of blue and gray eyes. Then looking at a note that was attached to the basket.**

** **

**Logan picked it up and read it * I'm sorry to do this but I have to. It's the only way that they will be able to live. I know that you will take good care of them. I love them so much but there lifes and mine are in danger. They will grow up to be mutants, they are 6 months old, and are twin brother and sister there names are Cole and Willow. Please take care of them. Thank you. ***

** **

**Logan looked down at the babies "Poor things." he got the basket and took it in the house.**

** **

**In the distance a women stood alone "Good bye my sweeties take care of each other. I love you both." With that the women turned around never to see her children again.**

** **

**Logan went up to see if Jean was in her room "Shit she's not there." Then he turned to go to his room taking the babies with him. After a while both babies where asleep and Logan was getting hungry and decided to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Just as the x-women came in the house.**

** **

**All the X-women where putting there things away when Logan came in the kitchen.**

** **

**Logan saw the women and did the unthinkable.**

**He ran and skidded on his knees and wrapped his arms around Jeans legs.**

** **

**"Logan are you mad? Let go of me." Said Jean**

** **

**"Sorry Jeannie." He looked around and gave Jean, Storm, Rogue and Jubilee a hug."Ladies, Women you know I love y'all, But where the Flamin' hell have ya been?" Said Logan**

** **

**"Uh-oh." Said Rogue**

** **

**"Yeah he's lost it." Said Jubilee**

** **

**"No I haven't lost it." Said Logan**

** **

**"Logan calm down please." Said Storm**

** **

**"Ok but… I … Oh forget it just follow me. But be quiet." Said Logan leading the women to his room. When they reached Logans room he turned around. "Now be careful and don't make a lot of noise." Then they all walked in to see the babies sleeping in a basket on Logans bed.**

** **

**"Awww." said Rogue**

** **

**"Their so cute." Said Jubilee**

** **

**"Logan where did you get these babies?" Asked Storm and Jean nodding her head agreeing with Storm**

** **

**"I found them on the front step o' the mansion." said Logan handing the note that was attached to the basket over to Jean to read **

** **

**Jean read the note "Oh poor things. They are in danger and they're going to become mutants. There also twin brother and sister and their names are Cole and Willow." Said Jean looking up at the other women. "Well we should go get some things that they will need from the baby store."**

** **

**The other women agreed and got ready to go to the store. "Logan you will stay with them." Said Jean**

** **

**"What? Why? Hello these are 2 babies." Complained Logan**

** **

**"Well for one they already took a liking to you and second it will give you something to do and this would be good for you." Said Jean leaving Logan with the babies**

** **

**3 hours later the whole mansion had heard about the babies and went to go visit them in Logans room and the women and some of the men had set up everything in his room for the babies.**

** **

**"Well people it's been a long day and it's 12 at night and we all need some sleep so every one go to sleep." Said Scott**

** **

**With that everyone went to sleep. Until about 3 in the morning when everyone was woken by the babies crying in Logans room.**

** **

**Everyone was standing outside of Logans room thinking on going in to see what's wrong.**

** **

**In Logans room Logan was trying to make the babies fall asleep. "What? What's wrong I fed you both, changed you both, and burped you both. What's wrong?" Said Logan. Then all of a sudden Logan got the weirdest idea.**

** **

**Back in the hallway everyone was whispering to each other when Scott and Jean arrived in front of Logans door.**

** **

**"We got to make them stop crying." Said one of the students **

** **

**"Yeah." complained another**

** **

**"Oh I'll see what I can do." said Jean reaching for the door but suddenly stopped**

** **

**"What? What's wrong?" Asked Scott**

** **

**"Shhh. Listen." Said Jean to everyone in the hallway**

** **

**"I'll never let you go, little darlin'.**

**I'm so sorry 'cause I made you cry.**

**I'll never let you go, cause I love you.**

**So please don't ever say good-bye."**

** **

**"Wow is that Logan singing?" asked Jubilee**

** **

**"Whoa who knew The Wolverine had it in him." Said Rogue**

****

**"Shh, be quiet." Said Jean**

** **

**"The stars would tumble down beside me,**

**The moon would hang its head and cry.**

**My arms would never hold another baby doll**

**If we should ever say good-bye."**

** **

**"Looks like Logan found fatherhood. Come on everyone lets get to bed." Said Scott to everyone. With that everyone was off to go to there own rooms and Listen to Logan Sing the babies to sleep.**

** **

**"Well, I'll never let you go,**

**Because I love you, pretty baby.**

**I'm sorry 'cause I made you cry.**

**I made you cry.**

**Yeah, I'll never let you go,**

**'Cause I love you, little baby.**

**So please don't ever say good-bye." Sang Logan to the babies**

** **

**By the time that Logan was finished singing the song everyone was asleep including the babies.**

** **

**Back in Logans room he laid the sleeping babies in their cribs and said, "sweet dreams my darlin's."**

****

**The end**

** **

**Note from author: Let me know if you liked my story. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Oh and the song that Logan sings is called, I'll Never Let You Go (Little Darlin'). And it was written by J.Wakely and sung by Elvis Presley.**

** **

******♠♣♥♦**


End file.
